The present disclosure generally relates to content delivery, in particular, to action-based content scoring. Certain web-based applications provide content in the form of content items authored by a variety of users. The content items may be broadcasted by populating content streams. The content items may be presented in reverse chronological order in the content streams, based on a time at which the content items are published on the content streams.